Commercial aircraft are normally provided with a plurality of hydraulic system reservoirs. These reservoirs are frequently located in areas of the aircraft that provide only relatively difficult access. For example, three reservoirs might be provided in locations such as the left and right engine aft fairings and one of the wheel wells, respectively. Generally, each reservoir is provided with separate apparatus at its individual location to provide for individual pressurization and depressurization of the reservoir at that location. Therefore, aircraft maintenance personnel are required to pneumatically service each reservoir in its particular location. The difficult access to the locations makes maintenance more difficult and time consuming, thus increasing the cost of maintenance. Such cost is further increased by the additional time required to move equipment and personnel from one location to another.